


Straight White Boy Texting

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Cream, Other, accidentally not on accident typos, straight white boy texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs to chill. But that's why he runs the ice cream stall. He invites a hot farmer out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight White Boy Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: omg alex is the straight boy who would totally text: What are you wearing, and haha what if i was there? and that stuff
> 
> Frankly, when I got this I knew I had to make a visual reply. Had a bit of fun trying to figure out how to make sure it was clear who sent what, because I'm a galaxy user oops. Hope I got it right!

“What are you even trying at?” She held her phone up towards Alex's face. “Are you seriously straight white boy texting me? I thought when I ran from the soul crushing Joja Job and all the terrible guys in Zuzu City that I'd get away from that.”

“What? It was just a joke, Yoba. I had some ice cream here and I wanted to share. But if you're going to be like that--”

“No, Evelyn didn't raise you for you to act like this. These aren't 'typos' this is the fourth time this week you've texted me like this and it's asterisk this, asterisk that, explanation here even though I didn't ask, and one of them over there too. You're clearly aware of what you're doing, and you don't get to put the blame on me being uncomfortable on me, when you're the one doing it.”

“Sorry.”

“Good. Now stop.”

“I don't know what else to do.” He dug his hands about in his pockets.

“Other than text me inappropriate things? You texted me a picture that looked like your dick last night! And then you showed the bun and it was just a weird bratwurst. How was that ok?”

“Come on, that was funny!”

“No, no it wasn't! I don't like it. Why do you text me these things?”

“Because... I like you.”

“Y-you like me?”

“A lot! I don't know what else to do. You laugh at Sebastian's texts, I've seen you. But I don't know how to be like him...”

She shuffled. “Well stop doing that. Just be you.”

“What if being me means that stuff?”

“Then I guess we're not super compatible, so try again.”

He sighed. “Do you still want some ice cream?”

“I am pretty hot.”

“I'll say.”

“Damn it Alex, just give me the ice cream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
